


my fire was fate with you

by sonlali



Series: Cuddling Ficlets [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Feelings Realization, Slow Dancing, Vertical Cuddling, first cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali
Summary: twyla and stevie slow dance in the café after closing.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands
Series: Cuddling Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614172
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	my fire was fate with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [another_Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_Hero/gifts).



> prompt fill for nikkaphon from [this cuddling prompt list.](https://language-of-love.tumblr.com/post/190450918007/cuddling-prompts-send-me-a-and-ill-write-a) thanks for the prompt!
> 
> 18\. First cuddle
> 
> happy birthday, nikka!!! <3
> 
> title from "Honey" by Kehlani

Stevie isn’t sure what this thing with Twyla is. It’s been going on for a few weeks, but they haven’t really talked about it. There’s been really incredible sex, a lot of laughter, and much more time spent at the café than Stevie ever thought she would willingly endure. She really… likes Twyla. She’s unexpectedly insightful, amazingly intuitive, and always keeps things interesting to say the least. 

They have just finished sharing a surprisingly edible meal at the café after closing, and now Stevie is helping Twyla complete her closing tasks. There’s music playing softly from Twyla’s phone, but Stevie barely hears it. She’s distracted by Twyla singing along quietly, her voice sweetly filling Stevie’s ears and warming her like molten honey.

Twyla is wiping down the countertop, her ponytail swinging cheerfully as she glides gracefully across the floor. Stevie is sweeping the floor—or that’s what she’s supposed to be doing at least. In reality, she can barely look away from Twyla, thoroughly entranced by this beautiful woman she has somehow overlooked for so many years. 

The song changes to something slow and sultry. Stevie doesn’t recognize the tune, but a wide smile spreads across Twyla’s face at the first note. Twyla looks up, her eyes meeting Stevie’s across the café, and Stevie is suddenly aware of her heart pounding insistently against her ribcage. Stevie tries to force the muscles in her face to smile, to form words, to do _anything_ other than gape wide-eyed and open-mouthed as Twyla wipes off her hands and walks toward Stevie. 

“Dance with me,” Twyla says, and Stevie tries to protest that she doesn’t really _do_ slow dancing, but Twyla is already pulling the broom from Stevie’s loose grip and moving into Stevie’s space. 

Twyla wraps her arms around Stevie’s waist, tugging Stevie flush against her body. Without thinking, Stevie drapes her arms around Twyla’s shoulders and inhales deeply, the sweet scent of Twyla’s shampoo tantalizing and delicious. She’s never been this close to Twyla outside of sex. All of Stevie’s senses are filled with Twyla, like Twyla is inhabiting her brain, surging through her veins, wrapping around her heart. 

What they are doing can barely be considered dancing—swaying in each other’s arms is more accurate. Stevie realizes with a jolt that they are basically cuddling. They’re curled around each other from head to foot, Stevie’s face buried in Twyla’s hair and Twyla tucked into Stevie’s neck. Twyla has slipped one hand under Stevie’s flannel to gently caress the sensitive skin of her lower back, her touch warm and intimate. 

Stevie is overcome with a spike of anxiety at just how _right_ it feels to be in Twyla’s arms. Stevie has never felt comfortable with this kind of casual intimacy. Casual sex she can handle, but Twyla’s hand rubbing soothing circles on her back, Twyla’s hair tickling her nose, Twyla humming softly into Stevie’s skin—it’s too much. Just as Stevie is near panic, Twyla runs her fingers through Stevie’s hair, sending a tingle down her spine. Twyla continues stroking Stevie’s hair, and it’s so relaxing that Stevie feels the tension drain from her body. It’s like Twyla could sense her anxiety and knew exactly how to chase it away. 

“This is nice,” Twyla murmurs. 

And it is nice. It’s nice in a way Stevie never saw coming. Twyla has been in her life for years—since childhood. They’ve been classmates, acquaintances, friends, friends with benefits, and now—now maybe something more. Twyla has always been there, but somehow Stevie didn’t see her. 

Stevie sees Twyla now, and she’s not looking away.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@landofsonlali](https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
